


Spare Time

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender!Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, businessman!dean, destiel au, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Successful business owner Dean has finally sold his business to a large company, giving him less responsibilities and more spare time. He wonders what he is going to do with the rest of his life, no longer having to work 60 hours a week. Then, he meets Castiel, a bartender at a local bar, and finds his answer.





	Spare Time

Dean nearly collapsed onto the tattered bar stool, his body tired from another sixty-hour work week. That's what he deserved for going after his fucking dreams and starting up his own business. And now, nine years and an MBA later, he was making almost seven figures.  
But, the hours were literally killing him.  
He never slept more than five hours a night and used most of his one day off was used to catch up on sleep. At his last medical appointment, his doctor had mentioned that he could stand to gain a few pounds. But, with most of his diet consisting of coffee, yogurt cups, and the occasional bowl of soup, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He agreed to take a multivitamin and accept reality.  
Hell, he hadn't even been on a date in over a year, and that was killing him in a completely different way. He just didn't have the time to give someone long term, or even for a night. And, he had to admit that his hand wasn't really doing the trick anymore.  
Dean leaned against the tiny back rest of the bar stool and sighed. All of that had been fact, until four twenty-three this afternoon. That's when Mr. Hopkins, a big-wig marketing director and CEO of several small communications companies offered to by Dean's company, and still offer him the position of Lead Partner. He still couldn't believe that he was going to have a reasonably normal work week from here on out and didn't have to be the only form of upper management anymore. Each section of the company would have a manager, and they had other leads by his side. It was practically a dream come true.  
That was, until he thought about the rest of his life. He could get a pet… or try online dating. And, since he wasn't much of a dog or cat person, he decided to sign up for a major online dating site.  
"Ugh," Dean grunted as he browsed through the front feed, showing him his potential "matches". Sure, they were hot. But, the whole idea of meeting someone online just seemed so… unnatural. He wanted to meet someone in a more intimate way, like through friends. But, since he didn't have many close friends to speak of, and his brother lived out in California, that didn't seem very likely.  
"Can I get you something to drink?" a low, raspy voice asked from behind the counter. Dean slammed his phone face down on the counter and sighed, not looking up. "Uh, unless you want me to come back?"  
Dean lifted his head and nearly fell out of his chair. The bartender, a lean man about his age, was staring back at him with the most intense blue stare. His lightly squared jaw line was tensed, causing his skin to wrinkle just a tiny bit at the sides of his eyes. His dark, charcoal brown hair was a wispy mess atop his head, but it suited him.  
He was, in one word, hot.  
"Uh-no! It's alright. Sorry, I just… nevermind." Dean slid his phone a little farther away and smiled. "I'll have a whiskey straight, please."  
The bartender smiled and nodded. "Well, since you asked so nicely." He winked, making Dean's stomach flip. Dean's eyes caught on the pair of black angel wings tattooed on the man's neck, just below his ear. Then, his gaze traveled down the man's navy blue, V-neck t-shirt to the small, silver nametag. Cas.  
Cas slid the short glass in front of Dean and smiled. "Rough day?" He studied Dean's five o'clock shadow and the slowly developing rings under his eyes.  
Dean huffed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Good, but long."  
Cas smiled, leaning his hip against the counter and crossing his arms. "Well, at least it was good, right?"  
"Yeah, I mean, it could have been worse." Dean winced at his stupid words. "I, uh, I sold my business."  
Cas tilted his head a little, raising an eyebrow. "So, selling your business is a good thing?"  
Dean nodded. "Well, in this case, yeah. I get to maintain most of the control, but don't have to do all of the work. The larger company who bought it will place other management staff where it's needed, and I will be one of four partners. I work when I can, but I don't have to do it all anymore."  
"That sounds awesome-" Cas eyed a man a few seats down from Dean. "Excuse me," he muttered as he rushed over to the customer. Dean watched as Cas shuffled over the non-slip mats behind the bar. His t-shirt was a bit tight over his toned arms, which flexed every time Cas picked up a bottle. His jeans were well fitted too, firmly encasing his thighs as he walked.  
Dean turned his head quickly as his body stiffened. Why the hell was he thinking about a total stranger that way? Sure, he had accepted that he was attracted to men too, and allowed himself to stare every now and again. But, there was something about this Cas character that was really doing him in. He hadn't felt like this towards someone since… since he could remember. And the whole thing was so foreign to him.  
"Sorry about that," Cas chuckled as he leaned back against the counter. "He's been here for four hours, and I've finally cut him off and called a cab. He's here at least five times a week." Cas shot a sympathetic glance towards the man, who was nearly falling asleep on the counter. "He lost his wife last year and has been a regular ever since."  
"That's so sad," Dean replied, shooting the man a glance.  
Cas cleared his throat. "So, what kind of company do-did-you own?"  
Dean smiled as he thought about the company he had built from the ground up. "It's a communications-based company, specializing in communications between similar companies. It's like a Facebook platform, separated into different branches for different specialties. It helped larger companies find wholesalers, and wholesalers find materials specialists. That kind of thing." Dean stopped as he stared up at Cas. Cas seemed genuinely interested, or he was a damn good actor. "It's not very interesting."  
Cas narrowed his gaze a little. "It's very interesting, and sounds incredibly useful for both big companies, and small. You started it on our own?  
"Yeah, I just came up with the idea one day in my Business Communications class in college. Five years later, it was a reality."  
"That's awesome." Cas smiled, pouring Dean another drink. "Now, the real question is what you're going to do with your new-found spare time?"  
Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's why my phone probably has a cracked screen now." Dean blushed and laughed lightly. "I've tried using an online dating site."  
Cas furrowed his brow. "Oh wow. And?"  
"And I have no idea how people meet others that way. It just feels so… forced." Dean shrugged as he studied the small crack on the upper corner of his phone screen.  
"It's not all that bad. It just depends on the site. I mean, I met my ex online." Cas held back a chuckle. "That doesn't make it sound any better." Cas laughed. "It was him, not the site."  
"Well, that's good to know." Dean stared back up at Cas, becoming entranced by his shining eyes. "I just like meeting people more naturally. At work, almost everyone I meet is there because I pay them, or because they want something from me." Dean's eyes widened. "Whoa, that's not what I meant." But, it was too late. Cas was laughing loudly, holding one arm over his stomach.  
"So, you like paying someone to be around you?" Cas teased, leaning forward against the bar. His arms crossed loosely between his chest and the bar. Dean's eyes traveled down to Cas' arms, which were almost busting out of the short sleeves of his lightweight shirt. Dean mindlessly traced a vein down Cas' right bicep, his mouth watering.  
Dean snapped out of it when Cas cleared his throat. What the hell was going on with him? He wasn't usually this timid and distracted by someone attractive. He was suave, cool and collected. But now, he was acting like a shy fangirl finally meeting her boy band crush.  
"Huh, not really." Dean smirked, pulling out his self-confidence as best as he could. "I just like meeting anyone who doesn't punch numbers all day, and who doesn't have a fucking stick up their ass." Cas laughed.  
"Yeah." Cas smirked back, nearly causing Dean to fall out of his seat. "I actually like meeting people by accident. By pure happenstance." Cas leaned in a little closer, smiling. "You meet more interesting people that way."  
Dean watched as Cas' tongue flicked between his lips. Damn, he was attractive.  
"What time do you get off?" Dean asked boldly. Cas just smiled, raising himself from the counter and turning towards the large clock behind him.  
"Fifteen minutes, more or less. I have to wait for Charlie to get here. She's never on time." Cas rolled his eyes.  
Dean nodded. "You wanna grab a late dinner or something?" Dean rested his chin on his fist and tilted his head slightly. Cas' eyes darkened almost immediately, catching Dean off guard.  
"Yeah, or something." Cas grinned and winked as he walked over to another customer, leaving Dean to stew in his own head about what that could possibly mean.  
Dean's eyes followed Cas' every move, studying how his body bent and glided over the ground. His long fingers flipped glasses before pouring into them with ease. He lifted large bags of ice into the large ice sinks on the other side of the counter, his arm muscles flexing and rolling. Dean shifted his weight as he felt his cock swell, thankful that his suit pants were on the loose side.  
"Hey there, handsome. How's it been?" A cheery, attractive red-head greeted Cas as she removed her coat. She then joined Cas behind the bar, giving him a friendly hug.  
"Hello, Charlie. It's been pretty quiet." Cas smiled as he pulled out of her hug. "But not nearly as boring as usual." Cas shot a glance towards Dean. "But, it will probably pick up when Benny gets here."  
"Well, it's Friday. I hope it picks up. Worst case scenario, I'll pull Kevin from his number-punching and get him on the floor. He's a half decent mixer." Charlie chuckled as she slipped her half-apron on."  
"I'll keep that in mind if Benny actually quits." Cas rolled his eyes. "Well, I've got to get going. I've got something going on tonight."  
Charlie raised an eyebrow. "I want details tomorrow, Mr. Novak. All of the ooey-gooey details." Cas just waved at her as she walked up to a customer and started chatting. Then, Cas turned towards Dean.  
"I've been officially freed." Cas smirked and winked. "How about we get out of here? What do you say, uh-"  
"Dean Winchester." Dean locked onto Cas' gaze.  
Cas nodded. "Castiel Novak, but everyone calls me Cas." Cas grinned at Dean for a minute, then headed for the small door that closed off the employee area. He rushed over to Dean, stopping a little closer than expected. "My flat is upstairs, if you wanted to come up." Cas' eyes were suggesting exactly what Dean was hoping for.  
"Lead the way," Dean growled as he lifted himself from the stool, standing just inches from Cas. Cas was almost as tall as he was, and just a little bit thinner. God. Being this close to the drop-dead gorgeous man, he felt like he couldn't breathe.  
Cas smirked as he slowly turned away, and towards the exit of the building. Dean eagerly followed him, exiting the bar, and turning to a door directly next door. This door was smaller than the two wooden bar doors, and mostly made of bulletproof glass and metal. Glancing inside, Dean could see a long, wooden staircase leading up to a dark corridor. Cas fumbled for his keys, before finally opening the door, and leading Dean inside.  
Once they got to the top of the stairs they were greeted by a single door with the letter B on it, and the name Novak in small letters beneath. Cas unlocked the door and pushed it open.  
"This is nice," Dean noted aloud as he entered the short foyer. To his right, he spotted a coat rack, and quickly removed his suit jacket and placed it on the rack. Then, he turned to Cas, who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.  
"Thanks. My older brother owns the building and lets me stay here as long as I manage the bar. It's a pretty good gig," Cas boasted lightly as he eyed Dean. The bartender's gaze shamelessly examined Dean's shoulders and chest, before lifting back up to his eyes. "Honestly, I like you better without the stuffy suit. I can't imagine how you'd look in real clothes."  
Dean's cheeks heated slightly as he approached Cas. "I've got a better idea." Dean leaned in, hovering his face just inches from Cas'. "How about we find out how you like me with no clothes at all?" Cas groaned at Dean's words. Then, a huff left Dean's lungs as Cas spun him around, pinning him again the wall. He leaned in, skating his lips over Dean's ear.  
"I was hoping you'd say something like that," Cas snarled, before taking Dean's ear gently between his teeth. Dean hissed at the contact as he reached out for Cas' hips, pulling him against him. Cas pressed his lips fiercely against Dean's, quickly forcing his tongue into Dean's mouth.  
Dean's hands slowly slipped up from Cas' hips, sneaking their way under his shirt and smoothing over Cas' soft skin. Dean groaned as he traced his fingers over the distinct lines of Cas' hip bones, up to his silky stomach.  
Cas pulled away slowly, giving Dean the same smirk that had been driving him crazy over the last few hours. "How about we take this somewhere a bit more comfortable," Cas requested. Cas took Dean's hand in his, leading Dean down the hall to his bedroom.  
Cas opened the door to a small, cozy bedroom with a queen-sized bed. The comforter, a light blue with navy swirls, was neatly hanging off the cozy looking mattress, topped by two large, navy pillows. Dean stared at them, only thinking about how messy that bed was going to be when they were done. The thought brought a smile to Dean's face, which was quickly covered by Castiel's lips.  
Cas pushed Dean backwards, gripping his collar. Dean's knees quickly hit the back of the bed, forcing him down onto his back. Cas stood over him, forcing his legs between Dean's, and smiled down at the man. Dean stared back up at him, admiring his tousled hair and darkened gaze. He really was painfully handsome. And just then, for a single moment, Dean felt lucky.  
But, his thoughts were erased again when Cas lifted his shirt over his head, exposing a creamy torso. A small tattoo was oddly placed on his left side, just a few inches under his ribcage, written in some hieroglyphic language. Those muscular arms were now fully exposed, almost making Dean drool. He was quite a magnificent sight, and he still had his pants on.  
Cas leaned over Dean, using one hand to slowly unbutton Dean's shirt, resting the other just under Dean's raised arm. Dean could see Cas' erection pressing against his jeans. The sight alone nearly sent Dean over the edge.  
Dean reached down, running his palm over Cas' rock-hard erection, earning a hiss from the man. Cas lifted Dean's hand and smiled.  
"We'll get there. For now, it's your turn." Cas winked as he helped Dean slide out of his shirt. Then, Cas moved his nimble fingers to Dean's belt buckle, making quick work of his button and zipper too. Cas quickly slipped his fingers under the waistband. He froze, leaning down to place a kiss just under Dean's belly button.  
"Cas," Dean snarled, leaning his head back. Just having Cas' mouth that close to his throbbing dick made his whole body tingle. He needed to feel Cas' mouth on him. He wanted to know everything Cas could do with those sinful lips.  
Cas lifted Dean's hips, and eagerly slid his pants and boxers down, before tossing them onto the floor behind him. Cas gazed down at Dean again, licking his lips at his new lover's swollen, leaking cock. Cas crawled back onto the bed, resting his knees between Dean's widely spread legs. Then, he leaned down, and hovered over Dean's length. Cas flattened his tongue against the base and licked a slow, thick stripe up to the tip. Dean squirmed and gasped beneath him, overwhelmed by the feeling. Damn, it had been a while since he had been with anyone.  
Once Cas' tongue made its way to Dean's slit, he greedily lapped up the beads of precum leaking out. Dean rolled his hips up towards Cas, silently begging him to wrap his lips around him. Cas obliged, enveloping the tip of Dean's cock with his warm lips, sucking lightly.  
"Oh my god," Dean breathed as he peered down at Cas. Cas stared back up at him through his lashes, running the tip of his tongue around the sensitive flesh. "Cas, please," Dean begged.  
Cas smiled around Dean, then sank down as far as he could. Dean could feel himself hit the back of Cas' throat, before Cas began to bob his head slowly. Cas' long fingers wrapped around what he couldn't fit into his mouth and moved his hand in rhythm with his head. Honestly, Dean hadn't felt something this amazing in a long fucking time. And he never wanted Cas to stop. Ever.  
Heat rose in Dean's core as he watched Cas' lips devour his cock. He was getting close. Really close. "Cas, I-" Cas instantly lifted himself up and stared down at Dean. His eyes were completely lust blown, and Dean loved it.  
"Not yet," Cas ordered under his breath. "I'm just getting started with you." Those words were like music to Dean's ears. Cas lefted himself up and tapped Dean's thigh. "Stay right here. I'll be right back." Cas then turned to the en suite bathroom and disappeared through the door. He emerged just seconds later, holding a bottle of lube. Dean's cock twitched at the sight, his mind wandering over what Cas was going to do next.  
Cas returned to his post between Dean's legs. "Scoot back," Cas ordered with a grin. Dean nodded and crawled back until his head was resting on one of the large, navy pillows. Cas tossed the bottle of lube onto the bed, then reached for the buckle of his pants. He slowly undid his jeans, teasing Dean with each motion, before allowing his pants and boxers to drop to his ankles.  
Dean gasped as Cas' massive erection sprung free, slapping up against the man's stomach. A groan left Dean's throat as he watched Cas climb up onto the bed and crawl towards him. He settled himself between Dean's thighs, his face hovering over Dean's straining erection. Cas glanced up at Dean for a moment as he ran a finger over Dean's exposed hole.  
"Is this okay?" he asked. Dean's stomach pinged a little at the sincere concern in his voice. Dean nodded slowly, giving Cas the okay. And, with that, Cas lowered his head to Dean's entrance. Cas ran his thumb over Dean's hole, dipping the tip inside. Dean let out a loud moan at the contact.  
"Cas," Dean groaned. "Quit your fucking teasing," Dean growled. Cas chuckled, his hot breath blowing over Dean's overly sensitive skin. Dean arched his back in response and spread his legs wider.  
"Look at you, so eager for my touch," Cas cooed as he watched Dean wiggle above him. "I want to taste you, Dean. May I taste you? God, I want to fuck you with my tongue." Cas' words almost made his come alone. Dean nodded.  
"Please, Cas," Dean begged. "Please. Just touch me." Cas huffed a laugh and slowly leaned in. Cas flattened his tongue over Dean's entrance, groaning in contentment.  
"God, Dean, you taste so fucking good." Cas ran his tongue up, over Dean's balls, then lowered his head again. This time, Cas leaned down and slipped his spit slick tongue into Dean's hole, earning himself a loud moan. Cas flicked his tongue quickly in and out of Dean several times, before slowly sliding his tongue all the way in.  
"Cas, please, I need more," Dean pleaded, rocking his hips. Cas chucked as he slowly pulled away.  
"Oh, really. What do you want, Dean?"  
Dean raised his head to peer down at Cas. "I need you to fuck me, Cas. Please, fuck me." Cas' eyes fluttered shut at Dean's words, before shooting back open. Cas sat up on his knees and reached for the bottle of lube at his side. He opened it, pouring a generous amount onto his palm, then lathering his fingers. Cas remained on his knees as he inserted a finger slowly into Dean. His hole stretched around Cas' finger, making both of them moan.  
"Dean, so tight for me." Cas thrusted his finger slowly, curling it when it was fully inserted. Cas continued, before inserting a second finger. Dean rolled his hips to meet Cas' thrusts, his cock bouncing against his lower stomach. A trail of precum dripped down his side as he squeezed his eyes closed.  
Cas reached down and slowly stroked his own cock a few times, groaning at the much needed contact. Dean bucked back even more frantically. He was close again. He wanted to come. He needed to. Watching Cas touch himself as he thrusted himself into Dean's slick hole. It was all too much.  
"Cas, I'm close," Dean panted, gripping the comforter at his sides.  
"Go ahead," Cas whispered, moving his hand from his own cock to Dean's. "Come for me, Dean." Dean closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax. The heat in his core became too much, and his orgasm hit him hard. His back arched as he thrusted into Cas' hand. Every nerve in his body felt like it was catching fire. Cas inserted a third finger, coaxing a growl from Dean as a ribbon of pearly white cum covered his stomach and chest.  
When Dean was finished, Cas lifted his hand from Dean's cock and lifted it to his mouth. He licked a stripe of cum that had landed on his finger. Dean shuttered at the sight as he struggled to catch his breath. Then, Cas pulled his fingers out and reached for his shirt for Dean to clean up with.  
Cas ran a finger over Dean's stretched hole and smirked. "I hope you aren't too tired yet." Dean shook his head as he tossed Cas' shirt to the side.  
"Hell no." Dean grinned as he began to flip over, but Cas stopped him.  
"No, I want to see you." Cas' eyes lightened just for a moment. "I want to watch you, and I want your eyes on me." Dean smiled widely as he laid back onto his backside.  
Cas reached out, lifting Dean's knee's up. Cas reached over and ran a generous amount of lube over his cock, pumping himself a few times before lining himself up with Dean's hole. Dean peered up at Cas, taking in his rosy cheeks and wild hair, and sighed. Fuck, this was happening. It had been so long. But, here he was, a gorgeous man about to fuck his brains out. And, for another moment, Dean felt lucky.  
Cas' gaze met Dean's, and Dean nodded, giving him a silent 'okay'. Then, Cas pushed into Dean slowly. Cas groaned at the feeling of Dean stretching around him. The moment he bottomed out, he stilled.  
"Please, Cas. Move," Dean begged. One of his hands was gripping the pillow under his head, the other tangled in the sheets. Cas smirked down at Dean, before pulling back out. Then, without warning, he slammed into Dean, causing both of them to moan.  
"God, Dean, you feel so good wrapped around me," Cas praised as he picked up his pace. "So good."  
Dean nearly screamed Cas' name as he rocked his hips, meeting Cas' thrusts. Dean had never felt this full, this satiated in his life. The way Cas glided in and out of him, stretching him each time he thrusted back in, it was incredible.  
Dean snapped his teeth together and arched his back as Cas' cock hit a sweet spot inside him. Cas slowed for a moment. "Oh, really now?" he teased. Cas thrusted roughly into him again, hitting his prostate perfectly again. Dean panted under Cas, staring up at the man as his thrusts began to falter. Then, Cas leaned over, gripping Dean's hair with one hand, while holding one of his knees with the other. He slammed harder into Dean, grunting loudly with each flick of his hips.  
Cas smashed his lips against Dean's, rolling his tongue over Dean's a few times before pulling away. Cas struggled to catch his breath as his groans grew louder, more primal.  
"C'mon, Cas. Come inside me. Fill me up," Dean begged as he stared up into Cas' eyes. Cas gripped Dean's hair a little tighter, then let out a long groan, signaling his release. Cas' thrusted harder as his hot seed spilled into Dean, filling him up the brim.  
Cas finally slowed, then stopped completely. Dean watched as his chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. Then, Cas leaned to his left and fell onto his side, facing Dean.  
Dean wanted to say something, but just couldn't find the words for what just happened. And now that it was all over, something in his stomach started to churn. Was it sadness? Was he upset that it was all over, and that he might never see Cas again? Or was it regret? No. Definitely not that. Dean turned towards Cas, who was staring back at him, smiling. Dean smiled back, waiting for Cas to say something.  
"What?" Dean whispered. Cas just smiled wider.  
"Nothing. It's just, I haven't experienced something that… enthralling." Cas let out a deep sigh.  
"That's just a fancy way of saying you enjoyed it," Dean teased, turning onto his side to face Cas.  
Cas snickered, nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah it is." He just stared over at Dean, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "I know it sounds strange, but I'm really glad you had a rough day."  
Dean chuckled, reaching out to brush a stray hair from Cas' forehead. "Oh yeah? And why is that?"  
"Because that's why you came in today, right? I'd never seen you here before. And, well, I work six days a week." Cas bit his bottom lip. "You came in to soothe your tensions. And you did. Just, not the way you planned." The two of them laughed for a minute, before Dean reached over Cas' torso and wrapped his arm around him.  
"You know, I'm glad I had a rough day too-" Dean jumped at the sound of his phone buzzing in his pants pocket. Dean peered over his shoulder at his pants and sighed.  
"Something important?" Cas inquired, tilting his head.  
Dean just shook his head. "No, it's just a message on that dating app." He turned back to Cas and sighed.  
"Well, you could just delete it. It doesn't seem like you're having any luck anyway." Cas smiled shyly.  
Dean grinned as he propped himself onto his elbow. He peered down at Cas. "What are you saying?"  
Cas blushed. "I'm saying I'd like to see you again, if that's okay." Dean was taken back a little bit by Cas' sudden shyness. Something about it made him laugh, which obviously confused the handsome man beside him.  
"That's definitely okay," Dean responded, laying back down and scooting closer to Cas. "Definitely."  
Cas smiled widely as he nodded. "You know, tomorrow I'm working the late shift, if you want to stay."  
Dean grinned. "That sounds amazing." Cas's smile grew even wider.  
"Good." Cas leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Dean's lips. "Because I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
